


Alone Together at the End of the World

by moirailisNimbus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, palestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moirailisNimbus/pseuds/moirailisNimbus
Summary: sometimes, when you have no one else to turn to, its easier to forgive.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeurotropicAgentX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeurotropicAgentX/gifts).




End file.
